Je ne suis pas gay !
by Naxelle
Summary: Oneshot : [yaoi, schoolfic, Quatre personnage principal ] Quatre n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais à bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes non plus...


**Genre : schoolfic, ua, humour et torturage (mental) de Quat'chan**

**Disclaimer : Actuellement je garde les g-boys dans une chambre fortifiée protégée par un corp armée et tous les systèmes de sécurité dernier cris alors qu'ils viennent me les reprendres tien !**

** Résumé : Quatre refuse d'admettre qu'il s'interesse aux hommes, et pourtant celui là...**

**Mici a tous ceux qui me lirons et laissez une tite review pour me conseiller et/ou critiquer comme sa je ferais mieux la prochaine fois  
**

* * *

**Je ne suis pas gay ! **

-Quatre n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons.  
Mais à bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles non plus.  
Alors pourquoi été t'il aussi troublé ?  
C'était les premiers beaux jours, ceux qui annonçaient le printemps.  
Il était allé boire un coup dans un petit bar sympa près du lycée avec ses amis. Wufei était plongé dans un de ses bouquins comme toujours, c'était l'intello de la bande ! Heero et Duo, l'un des rare couple gay du lycée qui osait s'afficher en public, se papouillaient sur la banquette.  
Quatre sirotait un jus de fruit tout en regardant distraitement les clients du bar.  
Un jeune homme était arrivé en moto.  
Il était entré.  
Il s'était adressé au patron et avait commandé un verre.  
Il était allé s'asseoir un peu plus loin, tout seul, et buvait tout en consultant ses cours.  
Quatre l'avait déjà vaguement remarqué avant.  
Il venait toujours au lycée en moto.  
Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détacher son regard cette fois ?  
Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient verts.  
Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la manière dont ses vêtements moulaient son corps finement musclé.  
Quatre était subjugué !

« Hey ! Quat'chou qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? »  
Le blond sorti momentanément de sa rêverie et regarda Duo.  
« Rien !  
- Tu parles ! Tu reluque Trowa Barton ! Je le connaît un peu, il a ses cours d'EPS en même temps que moi, je lui ai déjà parlé une ou deux fois, je peut te le brancher si tu veux !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne suis pas gay !  
- Ouai on dit tous sa au début…  
- Je ne nie pas qu'il est très mignon, pour un mec, mais de toute façon il est en dernière année et je ne voit pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme moi !  
- Tu voit ! Tu parles comme si il te plaisait ! »

Quatre ne répondit pas.  
Il jeta encore un regard au jeune homme qui n'en avait aucun pour lui.  
Était-il vraiment intéressé ?  
Non ! C'était stupide !  
Duo continuait d'observer Quatre avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Duo qu'est-ce que tu fait ?  
- Je vais tâter le terrain…  
-Hey ! Non ! Je… arrête ! »

Mais Duo se dirigeait déjà vers la table ou s'était installé Trowa, ils échangèrent des paroles a voix basse pendant quelques minutes sous le regard méfiant d'Heero et celui terrorisé de Quatre, puis ils se levèrent tous les deux et le petit arabe vit avec horreur le garçon aux yeux verts ranger ses cours sous son bras et emboîter le pas de Duo jusqu'à leur table !

« Quatre, voici Trowa Barton, je lui ai parlé de ton petit problème et il est d'accord pour t'aider- mon problème ? Quel…  
- oui ton problème avec l'anglais, comme je sait que tu cherchais des cours de soutien et vu que Trowa est le meilleur de sa classe, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'aider…  
- ah euh… »

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête bref, Duo ne cessait de lancer de petits clins d'oeils à Quatre et même Wufei arborait un léger sourire en coin qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son livre.

« Bon ! On va vous laisser discuter de ça, Heero et moi on a quelques trucs à faire  
- hn, renchérit Heero  
- alors à plus tard ! » Dit Duo avant de quitter le bar.

Wufei se leva à son tour, arguant qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque et salua Quatre et Trowa.  
Il y eu un moment de gène.  
Le brun brisa le silence.

« Bon, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas vraiment libre mais si tu veut on peut se voir jeudi soir pour commencer  
- pour… commencer ??  
- les cours… l'anglais… ce n'est pas ce que tu veut ?  
- si, si, bien sur ! S'empressa de dire Quatre, excuse moi j'avait la tête ailleurs ! Jeudi soir ? Euh… oui sa ne me dérange pas…  
- passe donc chez moi se sera plus pratique pour travailler  
- chez toi ? S'étrangle Quatre  
- Oui j'ai mon propre appart' ce n'est pas immense mais c'est chez moi quoi ! Ce sera mieux, vu qu'on ne peut pas discuter a la bibliothèque et que j'ai entendu dire que tu avait une famille nombreuse, donc je suppose que chez toi ce n'est pas l'idéal non plus…  
- oui… c'est vrai… alors… à jeudi ?  
- à jeudi ! »

Quatre s'empressa de quitter le bar. Duo et ses idées ! Il n'était pas gay bon sang ! Il n'était pas intéressé par Trowa Barton ! Même s'il devait admettre qu'il lui trouvait un certain charme, et qu'il aimait bien le regarder, et… AAAAAH ! Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser…  
Mais la même question revenait sans arrêt dans la tête de Quatre : Suis-je vraiment intéressé par ce mec ?  
C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si troublé.  
Une fois rentré chez lui il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à rédiger sa dissertation à rendre le lendemain mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sa tête était remplie d'interrogations.  
Il finit par s'endormir, sans même avoir mangé, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain, quand son réveil sonna à six heures.

« Nardin' j'ai pas eu le temps de finir la disserte ! Tant pis, sa m'occupera pendant le cours de philo … »

La matinée fila à toute allure et à midi Quatre retrouva Duo et Wufei devant la boulangerie ou ils achetaient leurs sandwichs.

« Heero n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Quatre surpris  
- Mme Langer l'à surpris à écrire sur sa table alors elle a dit qu'il ne sortirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas nettoyé toutes les tables de la salle !  
- Ce n'est pas le genre de Heero, fit remarquer Wufei  
- Non en fait c'est moi qui avait écrit, mais Heero s'est accusé a ma place, il sait que je ne peux pas survivre sans mon repas de midi ! Avoua Duo un peu honteux, et toi alors, avec Trowa ? Vous avez rendez-vous jeudi c'est sa ?  
- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Et en plus il va croire que je suis gay à cause de toi !  
- Si tu n'est pas gay, tu est au moins bi vu la façon dont tu le regardait ! »

Quatre ne répondit rien.  
Il savait qu'il était impossible de gagner face à Duo, quand il avait une idée en tête elle ne risquait pas d'en sortir !  
Quatre mordit quand même rageusement dans son sandwich pour montrer son désaccord !

« En tous cas c'est sûrement un très bon tuteur d'anglais, reprit Wufei, le professeur Adenter en parle souvent comme d'un excellent élève !  
- Tu as le même professeur d'anglais que lui ? Demanda Duo surpris  
- Oui puisque je suis en option anglais plus comme lui ! Il n'y a jamais beaucoup d'élèves qui choisissent cette option alors c'est le même professeur pour toutes les classes…  
- Est-ce que vous pourriez cesser de parler de Trowa Barton au moins cinq minutes ?! »

Duo regarda Quatre et pouffa alors que Wufei relevait un sourcil hautain.  
Mais le monde s'écroula vraiment sous les pied du petit blond sous la forme d'un :

« bonjour Quatre, salut Duo ! »

Asséné par un Trowa Barton radieux qui passait devant le banc ou ils s'étaient installés pour manger.

« N'oublie pas jeudi soir Quatre ! Je t'attendrai à la sortie du lycée »

Le teint du blond vira au cramoisie alors que Duo lui lançait des regards pleins de sous entendus !

Quatre avait l'impression que le temps qui le séparait du fatidique jeudi avait filé a toute allure. Il sortit du cours d'histoire avec la sensation d'avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge. Il descendit les escaliers perdu dans ses pensées et ne sorti de sa rêverie que lorsqu'une voix douce lui dit :

« Quatre je suis là ! »

Trowa l'attendait bien à la sortie du lycée, appuyé contre sa moto, il lui tendait un casque au couleurs éclatantes.

« Tu veut que je… dit Quatre horrifié  
- Je ne peut pas laisser ma moto ici, et tu ne vas pas courir derrière !  
- Mais je n'ai jamais…  
- Tu n'auras rien à faire, juste à t'accrocher ! »

Le voyage était bien moins désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru : Trowa conduisait avec souplesse et prudence. Et le blond se surpris à trouver agréable le contact de ses mains sur le ventre musclé de son pilote. Il se donna une claque mentale afin de chasser la brève image d'un Trowa Barton au corps d'athlète qui était née dans son esprit ! Il s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble aux murs lézardés. Au quatrième étage ils entrèrent dans un petit appartement aux murs blancs que son propriétaire semblait avoir rangé à la hâte.

« Met-toi à l'aise, dit Trowa en posant son blouson, tu veut boire quelque chose ?  
- non merci »

Malgré son stress, malgré ses yeux qui regardaient Trowa sans le vouloir, Quatre se dit que discuter avec le garçon aux yeux verts permettrait de mieux le connaître, de se montrer reconnaissant et ne ferait pas de lui un gay pour autant !

« Tu vis tout seul ici ?  
- oui, répondit Trowa en se servant un coca, mes parents habitent dans le nord, j'ai choisit de venir dans ce lycée car c'est le seul qui réunissait toutes les options que je voulais étudier. Mes parents m'ont payé cet appartement et ils m'envoient régulièrement de l'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins.  
- Tu as de la chance, personne sur ton dos pour te dire ce que tu dois faire, quand tu dois le faire…  
- Sa demande beaucoup de rigueur et de motivation mais je comprend ce que tu veut dire, je suppose que sa ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi qui a une famille nombreuse  
- en effet… »

Finalement, la discussion allant bon train, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il était déjà huit heure et qu'aucun livre n'avait été ouvert !

« Nardin' je devrait être rentré depuis longtemps !  
- Je vais te ramener, je suis désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, on pourra travailler demain soir si tu veut  
- d'accord pas de problème ! »

« Alooooooooooooooooooooors ???  
- laisse moi tranquille Duo ! »

La natté sautillait autour du blond, tentant, de manière peu subtile, de lui arracher des informations sur la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Trowa.

« Si il ne s'était vraiment rien passé sa ne te dérangerait pas de nous raconter ! Argua Duo  
- Laisse le un peu, sa ne nous regarde pas après tout !  
- Merci Heero, dit le blond en souriant  
- Bon les gars je vous laisses  
- Ou vas-tu Duo ? Demanda Quatre surpris  
- J'ai été collé par la mère Rampier, alors à plus tard »

Duo disparu dans les étages.

« Ou est Wufei ?  
- Il a un devoir de mathématiques à rendre  
- Heero il faut que je te parles… Je sait qu'à toi je peut tout dire, tu n'est pas aussi expansif que Duo et tes conseils a toi ne risque pas de m'attirer des ennuis ! »

Heero usa de son levé de sourcil numéro 45 celui qui exprimait la surprise teintée d'une légère indignation ( après tout Quatre venait de suggérer que son Duo était un nid à problème… quoique en y réfléchissant…) il s'assit sur un banc au coté de Quatre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans la cour a cette heure, seulement quelques un qui jouaient au foot un peu plus loin.

« Je t'écoute  
- c'est à propos de Trowa, hier soir en fait … on a pas vraiment… travaillé… »

Heero eu un levé de sourcil numéro 21 : Surprise très très surprenante !

« Non, non on a rien fait ! Mais en fin de compte on à passé toute la soirée à discuter et au risque de devoir admettre que Duo à raison… je crois qu'il y a… quelque chose…  
- c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Répondit Heero dont les arcades sourcilière devenait douloureuses devant tant de révélations !  
- Non pas du tout ! Tu ne te rend pas compte ! Si je m'intéresse a lui sa veut dire que je suis gay, et si je suis gay… je…je… que vont dire mes parents ? Et puis lui il n'est sans doute même pas intéressé et… »

Heero leva la main pour l'inciter au silence.

« Je crois que tu torture beaucoup trop l'esprit, profite un peu de ta jeunesse Quatre, être gay ce n'est pas la mort et si il est intéressé il te le feras comprendre, si ce n'est pas le cas alors tu passera à autre chose…  
- je dois le voir se soir, qu'est ce que je vais dire ?  
- soit toi-même et arrête de réfléchir ! »

Le soir même, après les cours, Quatre était à nouveau cramponné au jeune homme a la mèche alors que la moto prenait son dernier virage avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble familier.

« Nous sommes vendredi soir, tu pourra rester un peu plus longtemps, non ?  
- oui, pas de problème.  
- d'ailleurs, on pourrait se mater un film ou boire un coup après avoir bosser qu'en dit tu ? »

Heero lui avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête, de faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire et d'arrêter de réfléchir alors Quatre répondit avec un sourire radieux :

« excellente idée »

Cette fois ils se mirent au travail immédiatement, Quatre n'était pas réellement mauvais en anglais sans être pour autant le meilleur aussi, au bout de quelques heures Trowa déclara que c'était suffisant, qu'ils avaient assez travaillés.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda le brun  
- non merci  
- c'est le week-end, profite un peu !  
- bon d'accord sert moi ce que tu veux !  
- aller vodka pour tout le monde !  
- ce n'est pas un peu…  
- tu ne bois pas d'alcool ?  
- si mais… rarement… » conclu Quatre

Il prit le verre que lui tendait Trowa et bu du bout des lèvres, il n'y eu pas le goût amer auquel il s'attendait, pas de feu dans sa gorge, il se surpris a trouver sa délicieux !

« c'est bon hein ? Dit le garçon a la mèche en voyant le regard du blond, c'est de la vodka au caramel !  
- délicieux ! »

Ils burent, ils discutèrent et ils burent encore ! L'atmosphère était étonnement détendue et légère jusqu'à ce que Trowa prenne soudain un air très sérieux :

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Quatre »

Quatre surpris se contenta de poser son verre pour l'écouter.

« Quand Duo est venu me voir dans ce bar il ne m'a jamais parlé de tes problèmes d'anglais…  
- que veux tu dire ?  
- Duo m'a dit que tu étais un de ses amis, que tu étais un gay qui ne s'assumais pas encore et que tu avais craqué sur moi mais que tu étais trop bête pour t'en rendre compte »

Le visage de Quatre pris une joli teinte cramoisie parfaitement assorti avec les rideaux derrière lui !

« IL A DIT SA ?!!!!!  
- alors je t'ai regardé pendant un instant et je me suis dit que tu avait vraiment une gueule d'ange et que tu serais tout a fait mon genre…  
- JE VAIS… quoi ???  
- et puis la dernière fois nous avons discutés toute la soirée et j'ai commencé a te connaître mieux, tes goûts, tes envies, tes passions et je me suis dit que ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur me plaisait autant que l'extérieur…  
- …  
- alors est ce que tu t'assumes en tant que gay maintenant ? Car j'aimerai beaucoup te connaître mieux… beaucoup mieux » conclu le brun avec un sourire sensuel.

Il fallu un certain temps a Quatre pour retrouver l'usage de la parole( et une couleur normale ), cette déferlante d'informations secrètes lui avait coupé le souffle. Il réfléchit un instant, se rappela que Heero lui avait dit de ne pas réfléchir et plongea dans le regard vert du jeune homme face à lui.

« Je ne suis pas encore sur de savoir…  
- J'ai le droit d'essayer de te convaincre ? Dit Trowa avec une regard malicieux  
- … tu as toute la soirée pour me convaincre… » répondit le blond avec un sourire


End file.
